


In The End, It's Always Gonna Be Me & You

by GuyanaRose



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Puckevans, Quinncedes, brittina, glee fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyanaRose/pseuds/GuyanaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn & Mercedes were the 'It' couple in high school, but broke up just after graduation. Now two years later both are back in Lima. Can they find their way back to each other or will a lie keep them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlissfulCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BlissfulCloud).



> Quinncedes w/mentions of Pezberry, Puckevans & Brittina
> 
> I'm very much into gender bending, i.e. girl!peen & man!gina, and a friend of mine  
> asked me to write a story without that. So, this is for her.
> 
> This is AU & some characters (mainly Quinn) are OOC. This Quinn is a bit more gritty and curses…A LOT

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

It's hot as balls right now. I'm trying my best to stay asleep, but I'm starting to sweat bullets so I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. Why the hell I let Puck talk me into coming back here, I have no damn idea. The trip was originally planned for just him and San and then the fuckhead guilted me into coming too.

Since I left two years ago I haven't been back to Lima, back to this house, back to this room, back to this hot as a fuck bed. Urgh, I toss my sheet off in frustration, because for two years, I haven't really had to think about her. I don't listen to the radio much nor do I watch a lot of TV, it's enough to see glimpses of her on billboards in the city. But tonight, there's a very real possibility that I'm going to see her and I really don't feel like getting the evil glare or getting cussed out.

And to top it all off there's a power outage and there's no telling when it'll be fixed. Stupid fucking Lima and stupid fucking Puck. He's lucky we're damn near family or he'd be getting his dick ripped off. I mean its Pride Weekend in New York! What self respecting lesbian  _leaves_  New York on Pride Weekend? I could've been at a beach party scoping out the honies in bikinis at Chelsea Piers or I could've been at Henrietta Hudson's judging a wet t-shirt contest, but no, I had to agree to come back to Lima Loser Town.

Yeah I missed my mom, who finally tossed my dad's sorry ass out and by some twist of fate is now "friends" with Puck's mom. I mean really who the hell do they think they're fooling anyway. Puck's bi, but he's been with Sam since our junior year of high school. Mom adopted San, against my dad's wishes, after some fuckhead criminal looking for revenge blew up her house with her parents in it when we were sophomores in high school, which while sad really wasn't that big of a change because San already had her own room here anyway. But I digress, the point I'm trying to make is you can't hide the fact that you're now dating a woman when three of the children connected to said relationship are also in the gay community. It's impossible. We're still undecided about Puck's little sister, she's always on about some idiot boy but she totally has lesbian tendencies and I don't care what anybody says, she wants in San's panties.

I glance at my cell to check the time. It's around one in the afternoon. San's probably across the hall still in bed staring at the ceiling too. She's got it easy though, she and Rachel at least parted on amicable terms. While we and our exes ended up in New York, we barely saw each other. Well, San barely sees Rachel. I never see Mercedes. When New Directions won Nationals our senior year both Rachel and Mercedes were offered record deals by a scout associated with Jay-Z's record company. Not wanting to compete with each other in the business they decided to form a group together. Between their music career and school, they insisted on getting degrees in their chosen fields, there wasn't much room for anything else.

San wasn't exactly happy about the break up with Rachel, but she understood. This was Rachel's dream and she didn't want to stand in the way of that. They'd actually kept in contact with each other so there was still some semblance of something there, they might as well have stayed together. There were rare opportunities for them to spend time together and they took those moments as they came. The media had pegged Santana as Rachel Berry's Mystery Woman, because they kept what they had very low key. Even though technically they weren't together, Santana didn't date anyone else and neither did Rachel. And then there was me and my baby. Hmm, I guess I really can't call her that anymore. Puck had a party at his place after graduation, which was a week after Mercedes told me that she wanted to try to keep our relationship going. I was all for that, I loved …  _love_ my brown sugar. But a couple of days after she gave me that whole spiel, I overheard her talking to Sam. I didn't mean to be eavesdropping, it just happened. She told him that she was having second thoughts about staying with me. She and Rachel would be traveling a lot and there would be long periods of time where we wouldn't see each other. She didn't think she could trust me.

I mean, yeah, I had a reputation as a heart breaker before her and I got together, but those days were long behind me and I had never cheated on her, even though jealous ass bitches always tried to get her to believe I did. She was the only one I wanted. To hear that she didn't trust me broke my heart in fucking two. So at Puck's party, I threw caution to the wind and said fuck it. I ignored her the whole time, got drunk off my ass, and got caught in Puck's mom's room with my hand inside some Cheerio. Luckily Rachel and Santana got the poor girl, whose name I don't even remember, out of the room before Mercedes could do any serious damage to her. Then it was just me and her. I didn't even give her a chance to talk. I told her I overheard what she said to Sam and figured she was right. We break up now and she doesn't have to stress over me cheating on her while she's concentrating on school and her career. I pretended not to see the tears forming or the hurt in her eyes. I started to walk away and she tried to stop me. I told her to save it and pulled away from her. I haven't seen or talked to her since that night.

I woke up the next morning in Puck's attic with two chicks that I think were in Vocal Adrenaline. I got home around noon and damn near crawled to my room. Of course I got no rest because San was on my ass the second my head hit the pillow. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me because my pillow smelled a little too much like my ex. San told me she'd come back from the party last night with Rachel and Mercedes. Mercedes had stayed in my room and fallen asleep in my bed waiting for me to come home. Well that explained the smell; I'd missed her by about fifteen minutes. San gave me a letter that she'd left for me, but I never read it. It's still in my nightstand drawer, or at least I think it is, Mom may have tossed it out by now. I miss her so much sometimes. I even thought about asking Rachel for her number, but, I figured she'd moved on by now. If I was in her shoes I definitely wouldn't wait around for me.

San's definitely up. Sounds like phone sex with Rachel. Figures, I swear she does that shit on purpose sometimes just to mess with me. She's told me more than a few times to fix my shit with Mercedes, but she doesn't get it. Our relationship is over, there's nothing to fix. And of course I have to stop my lamenting because San's walking into my room, smelling like sex, without even so much as a courtesy knock.

"You two disgust me," I say to her.

"Whatev hermana, you're just jealous," she replies.

"Doubt it." I really couldn't think of anything clever to come back with because I knew she was right.

"Come on, we need to get ready. Another couple of hours and the power will be fixed."

"How do you know that?"

"Duh, Tina's papi works for AEP, she just texted me. Now get your ass up."

"I don't feel good."

"Bullshit. You're just scared to face Mercedes. Did you ever even read the letter?"

"What would be the point? We're over and I'm not scared to  _face_  her I'm just not into glee family bonding time anymore."

"Again, bullshit. You loved glee as much as I did and you still do. Look, I'm not blind Q. Whenever you see one of her billboards or see her on a magazine cover you get the same love struck puppy dog look in your eyes that you've had ever since you two hooked up. I see you fighting with yourself every time you see Rachel. I know you want to ask about her, but you don't. She, on the other hand, isn't such an asshat when she sees me. She misses you too you know."

"Santana I swear to goodness my ears are about to start bleeding…" I really don't want to continue this conversation but San cuts me off before I can continue interrupting her.

"I don't care whether you want to hear this or not perra. You want me to believe that you're over her but I find it funny that every time I turn around you're fucking some chick that looks like her carbon copy. How about you woman the fuck up and go get the real thing. Now seriously, get your ass up we need to be at Breadstix by sixish."

"It's only one o'clock, we have time."

"Guess again, its two o'clock and…"

Damn it the fucking power just came back on.

"Well, guess Tina's dad got the boys in gear faster than expected. Good. Now as I was saying, get your lily white ass up out of that damn bed. We got shit to do."

Finally she leaves me alone to my thoughts. FUCK! I really don't want to be here right now. I turn on my side and stare at my nightstand. Before I really know it I'm reaching into the drawer and finding the letter Mercedes left for me. I tear open the envelope, but I can't read it. It should be such a small thing but it's too much for me to process right now, especially after what San just told me. The honest reality is I'm scared this letter is going to say she never wants to see me again. I've been thinking it in my head these past couple of years, but if this letter confirms it? I don't know. San could just be trying to push me into talking to her. Our break up was ultimately my fault and … urgh stupid fucking Puck. I really don't want to think about it anymore so I put the letter back down and close the drawer.

* * *

"Hmmm."

"Q?"

"Hmmm."

"Quinn?"

"Whaa."

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!"

I'm pulled roughly out of my sleep by Santana lifting up my mattress and depositing me on to the floor.

"Shit, what the fuck S?"

"What the fuck my ass, its fucking four o'clock bitch. Get a fucking move on."

She yells at me then leaves the room. She's barefoot and only wearing jeans and a bra. That lets me know I have at least another three hours before she's really ready to go. She still has to do her hair, makeup, and find a suitably skimpy shirt to wear. I obviously fell asleep again but I didn't think that much time had gone by. I glance at my cell phone and sure enough, it's now four fifteen. I get up and walk into my bathroom figuring I could easily kill another hour maybe hour and a half in the shower. If I frustrate her enough maybe she'll just leave without me.

* * *

"QUINN!"

Fuck, I knew it was too good to be true. I thought I'd heard her leaving but no such luck.

"Don't think I won't break this damn door down and drag your ass outside naked, you know I fucking will. Stop testing me bitch, let's go!"

I hear a loud bang on the door, I'm guessing she kicked or punched it, and then I hear her stomping away back to her room. I shut the shower off and get out because as much as I'm trying to stall, what seems like the inevitable, I know I need to find some clothes because I'm not fucking with Santana like that. When she gets in her moods the bitch is fucking crazy and she really will drag my ass outside naked.

* * *

I feel like I'm about to suffocate, it's fucking hot and loud as hell in this house. I step out onto Puck's back porch and try to calm my nerves. The air is cool, much cooler than it is in Puck's over crowded house. This was supposed to be a New Directions get together, but I'm glad it ended up being a full-fledged party. It made it easier for me to avoid her.

I'm feeling the need for a smoke so I pull out a Black & Mild and light it up as I take a seat on the porch steps. I wish I had something stronger to smoke, but thems the breaks. I can tell my face is flush red from all the shots I've taken. My wife beater is sticking to me because I'm sweaty as hell from all the dancing I've been doing. I had to keep myself occupied. I honestly didn't want to be here.

I stalled all damn day hoping Santana would get fed up and leave without me, but she wasn't having it. She totally didn't buy the "I'll meet you there later" line I tried to give her. She was on the phone with Rachel and Puck the whole time I was trying to stall. New Directions was being served dessert at Breadstix when Santana decided she'd had enough. She literally dragged me down the stairs, threw me out of the house, and tossed me into her car. We sped all the way to the restaurant where Rachel, of course, met San in the parking lot with a basket of breadsticks. Those two are so fucking cute sometimes they make me gag.

I stayed sitting in the car for a minute wondering if anybody would notice me walking out of the parking lot. I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard knocking on the window. I should've known Santana would send Brittany to come get me. She hugged me as I expected she would, and then slugged me square in the jaw, not expected. As I was sitting flat on my ass rubbing my jaw Britt proceeds to tell me about my horrible behavior and chews me out for staying away from everybody but San and Puck and blah blah blah. I blocked most of it out, especially once she started talking about Mercedes. I really wasn't trying to hear that noise. Britt walked me inside with her hand wrapped around my arm so I wouldn't leave. Puck met us at the host stand with that smug ass smirk on his face. I still can't believe I let him talk me into coming here.

"You alright there Q?" he asked.

"Fuck you Noah." I used his first name so he knew how bad a mood I was in. I pulled away from Britt and walked over to the bar.

"The table's over here Q." I heard Puck say. But I really didn't give a shit.

I glanced over to the group, whose eyes were on me, and nodded before sitting down next to some random brunette and ordering a drink. I chatted the girl up while everybody finished their dessert. I was very aware of the many pairs of eyes that kept glancing at me. I talked to the brunette for about a half hour and only took my eyes off of her when she walked in. I couldn't help but notice. She's always captivated me like that. All those billboards and magazine covers that she's on do her no justice at all. She's so damn beautiful, even more so now than the last time I saw her. I've always found her alluring, but now? Now she looked like sex on legs and damn it if watching her hips switch as she walked across the restaurant didn't leave me sitting in a fucking pool. That damn woman is so my kryptonite. As soon as I saw her head turning towards me I set my eyes back on the brunette.

Not too long after that I saw everybody was getting up to leave. I foolishly thought I could just stay at the bar talking to the lovely brunette, whose name is Valerie, but I was wrong. Mercedes was the last one out the door, five then ten minutes went by and I thought I was home free. Next thing I know Santana's ranting, extremely loudly I might add, in Spanish and ninja fucking Brittany comes out of nowhere and man-handles me all the way out the damn door. I mean seriously is it toss Quinn Fabray around day or something, if it is somebody needs to be fired because I didn't get the fucking memo.

So after about twenty minutes of both of them in my grill yelling at me, we get to Puck's. Of course word's gotten out that Lima's hometown stars are back in town so there's already a ton of people in the house and the music is blaring. When I walked in Mercedes caught my eye for a second and it seemed like she was going to come talk to me so I busied myself with getting a drink from the kitchen and talking to some of my old classmates that weren't in New Directions, because they were all fast getting on my nerves. I swear every time I turned around one of them was whispering in my ear about talking to Mercedes. I ignored them all and drowned out the sound of their voices with shots and girls in skimpy clothes grinding on me on the dance floor. Puck's mom's house was pretty big so I had plenty of places to get lost in the sea of people. Even with all that though, it seemed like every room I walked into she was there. Casually talking and smiling and laughing and why the fuck does she have to be so damn sexy.

Around midnight I got fed up with everything and that's how I found myself sitting on the back porch. I really needed the quiet. There were at least three girls that I could easily go home with tonight. Oddly enough I really just wanted to be as drunk as possible so I could shut everything, including my mind, the hell up. If I left now no one would notice. I hadn't even seen any of my old glee club in about an hour. But then again now that I'm thinking about it, Brittany's probably lurking in the shadows somewhere. It'd be just my luck that I'd get a block or two away and she'd jump from behind a tree and drag me back here. Today's been much more of an emotional drain than I wanted it to be; now that I'm sitting still I'm starting to feel the fatigue in my body. I lean my head against the railing and wonder how long I'd go unbothered if I just closed my eyes for a bit.

And of course as soon as that thought is over I hear the door open and the loud music is screaming in my ears for a few seconds before I hear the door close and the music is pleasantly muffled again. I hear footsteps and I'm guessing its Brittany because San's probably somewhere inside Rachel by now and I could probably say the same for Puck and Sam. I feel cold plastic on my shoulder. Britt always was a sweetheart. I reach my hand up without turning around to grab the bottled water, but when I go to pull it from Britt's hand she holds on to it. I sigh loudly because I'm sure I know what she wants, and I don't want to talk.

"Britt I'm tired, can we please not do this right now." I say in as whiny a voice I can muster, because as tough as Brittany's been on me today, I know if I pout she'll leave me alone.

Or at least I thought she would because she still hasn't relinquished her hold on the bottle. I start to turn my head to give her my best puppy eyes, but I halt my actions when my eyes see the hand that's holding the bottle. Definitely not Brittany. A house full of fucking people to get lost in, but she still manages to find me. She let's go of the bottle then and moves to sit down across from me on the steps. She's wearing hip hugger boot cut jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top. I barely stop the groan that forms in my throat; her curves are torturing me right now. I divert my eyes before she catches me checking her out and take a swig of the water she'd brought me. I really have no idea what to say right now, so I stay quiet. My Black's gone out so I pull out my lighter and relight it. After I've taken a few puffs I very awkwardly tell her thanks for the water.

"I thought you were going to quit that," she says.

"Old habits die hard," I reply as I shrug my shoulders.

Why the hell can't my brain form sentences right now? All I know is I'm uncomfortable as hell, my head's starting to throb, I'm sticky, and I want to fucking go home. Maybe if I go into full bitch mode she'll get pissed and leave me to my own devices.

"Have you been stalking me all night?" I finally look at her and glare, hoping she'll leave.

"Have you been running from me all night?" she replies with just as much venom and I turn away diverting my eyes again.

I should've known that wouldn't work. One of the many things I love about her is the fact that she always calls me on my bullshit.

"There isn't anything for me to run from," I begin, "if you're gonna yell at me, or whatever you came out here for, can you get it over with so I can go home and be miserable by myself." I hear her sigh before she replies to me.

"Why would I be yelling at you? That's not what I came out here for."

"Then what's your reasoning Mercedes?" I ask as I turn to look at her again. There's a small, sad smile on her face. Her eyes look slightly misted, but we have all been drinking so it could just be the alcohol.

"I waited for you," she says. The tone of her voice makes my chest tighten and all of a sudden the air around me is too thick to properly breathe.

"I waited for you to come home the night we broke up, but you didn't. I've waited for you to call me … every day since then, but you haven't. San said you never even read my letter. Why?"

Her voice has quieted down to just above a whisper. I couldn't look at her anymore. I turned my head and took a swig of my water. She waited for me. She was  _still_  waiting for me. I'm so fucking stupid.

"I think I've screwed up enough, I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone better than me. Regardless of whatever the issue was, I cheated on you and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

I take one last hit of my Black before tossing the tip into the grass in front of me. I feel like I want to cry and I really don't want her to see that. I stand, leaving the bottle sitting on the steps and start to walk away. If I'm lucky my face will stay dry during my walk home. But before I even take my second step her hand closes around my wrist. I don't turn around I just try to pull away.

"No Quinn." I hear her say as she struggles with me.

"Mercedes," I say her name pleadingly as I pull my hand harder.

She moves closer to me and hooks the fingers of her free hand through one of my belt loops, effectively spinning me around and bringing her oh so deliciously large breasts flush against my chest and damn my fucking libido I'm not supposed to be thinking about sex right now. I keep my eyes closed because I can't bear to see the hurt I've caused her.

"I am not … letting you … walk away from me again." I hear her say.

I try to swallow past the lump in my throat when I hear her voice crack and slowly open my eyes. The tears that are now falling freely down my cheeks match the tears coming out of her eyes. I put those tears there. And I hate myself for it. Before I know what I'm doing my free hand is wiping her tears away and caressing her cheek. She turns into my touch then reaches up and kisses my forehead. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and she connects our foreheads as her arms circle around my neck.

Talking isn't necessary right now. The language of touch between us was always something we excelled at. When all else failed, a simple touch from either of us to the other never did. More words would come later, but right now, the quiet and her touch is all I need to let me know that maybe I haven't completely lost her. And I'm hoping that she can feel how very much in love with her I am and how sorry I am for being such an ass. Her hands are threading through my hair and her fingertips are gently massaging my scalp when we hear the back door open. She giggles softly when she hears me groan. I can't help it; some idiot's interrupting our moment.

"There you are, Shauna, Marissa I found her." I hear the obviously drunk girl calling to whoever the hell Shauna and Marissa are. Wait, I didn't actually tell any of those girls I was going home with them did I?

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V.**

No matter how many times I hear it, I will never get tired of the way Rachel moans my name when she cums. It's like music to my ears. I would have preferred that we were in my bed right now, but Q's still on her bullshit and Rach didn't want to leave Mercedes. So we're in the second floor bathroom and I so just gave my woman an awesome orgasm. I'm kind of rushing the clean up though, I don't know why but something feels off. I pull her pants back up her legs as I stand.

I give her a few moments to buckle up and then I lean in and kiss her. Her lips are one of my favorite parts of her body. It's what I think kissing a cloud would be like and yeah I know that sounds sappy but it's whatever. I love my estrella and I will never make any qualms about showing her how much. Damn it there's that feeling again. I pull away from her and strain my ears to see if I can hear anything outside of normal party noises.

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel asks me.

"I feel a disturbance in the force." She laughs at me, because yeah it's a nerdy thing to say, but so the fuck what, that's how I roll.

"You're such a closet geek. Seriously, you're making me worry, what's wrong?"

I don't get the chance to answer her because my phone starts ringing. I know its Britt because Irene Cara's "What A Feeling" is echoing in the bathroom.

"What up B?" I can barely hear her with the background noise.

"I'm not sure but I need you out back. Quinn and Mercedes were finally talking but some loud girl and her friends are interrupting their time."

"On our way."

I hang up the phone and let Rach know what's going on as we walk through the house. I'm not really worried about their safety. I know Q and 'Cedes can handle themselves. It's kind of a weird thing with them. Rach and I were hot in high school, shit we still are now, but Quinn and Mercedes were like the It couple that everybody wanted to be like. And if they couldn't be like them, they wanted to destroy them. My girls got into more than a few fist fights defending each other's honor and then that bullshit happened at Puck's party after graduation and they lost their way. No fucking way is shit going down like that again if I can help it. My only real concern is the fact that Mercedes is a superstar now and the last thing she needs is for a video to show up on YouTube of her kicking some drunk bitch's ass, even if the ass whooping is deserved.

To be continued…


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn & Mercedes were the 'It' couple in high school, but broke up just after graduation. Now two years later both are back in Lima. Can they find their way back to each other or will a lie keep them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one kind of got away from me. I started with a blank Word Doc & somewhere along the way Brittina happened, Tina turned in to a Muay Thai badass, Quinn got a stalker & joined a fight club…I don't know, my imagination goes to weird places sometimes
> 
> This is AU & some characters (mainly Quinn) are OOC. This Quinn is a bit more gritty and curses…A LOT

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

** Mercedes' P.O.V. **

I missed my woman's touch, a lot more than I thought. There's a lot I want to say right now, a lot that I want to hear, but in this moment of silence, our touch is crystal clear. She still loves me, as much as I love her. If I had a dollar for every time we'd stopped arguments about nonsense with a simple touch, I wouldn't need the music career to be rich. I can't really explain it, it just works for us. And I've really missed us. I watched her all night with torn feelings of wanting to slap her silly for ignoring me for so long or wanting to kick the ass of whatever girl felt it was okay to put their hands on inappropriate parts of my woman's body. And yes make no mistake, Quinn is mine. Because seriously fuck the dumb shit, it doesn't matter how long it's been or the circumstances that led to us being apart; in the end, we belong together. I'm still a little raw about everything, but I know I want to be with her. And judging by the way she's holding me close and continuing to pull me closer, she feels the same way.

But of course as soon as I get her calm some drunk chick has to ruin the moment. I giggle when I hear her groan because I know it means that she's as frustrated by the intrusion as I am. She dips her head down so it's resting slightly on my shoulder. I'm starting to tingle a bit because she's brushing her lips against my neck and that's so not helping me form the sentence that I want to so I can tell drunk girl to leave us the hell alone. Just as I'm about to pull away I feel her teeth nip my skin and she sucks on the spot to soothe it and now I'm really frustrated because if we were still alone, in no time at all we'd be on the dark side of Puck's house with her lips wrapped around my clit. Wouldn't be the first time. I guess on some level I should feel bad that she still turns me on so easily, but I can't bring myself to feel bad about her touching me right now. I wonder if Puck or his mom knows that Quinn carved our names, along with tally marks to show how many times we'd been there, into one of the panels of their house. It doesn't really matter right now though because now this bitch's friends are coming outside to join her.

"Baby you have to stop," I whisper to her as I move my shoulders back a bit to get her to come up for air.

"I don't want to." I forgot how cute she is when she pouts. But as much as I want to let her continue, we have an audience right now and I'm not down with that.

"Omg we've been looking all over for you. Are you ready to go Quinn?"

Is this chick for real? I'm looking at Quinn as she's looking at the girl talking and there's nothing but confusion on her face. I turn my head so I can look at the group of girls while speaking.

"Quinn's busy right now," I say and hold my tongue when I see them roll their eyes and hear them smack their lips. I might have wanted to walk over there and slap the shit out of all of them but Quinn's tightening her arms around me and holding me still. Damn her for knowing me so well.

"Busy with what, being somebody's dirty little secret? Please she's too good for that Miss Hollywood so find somebody else," the same girl that spoke before states.

"Come on Quinn Claudia's right, don't let her use you like that." Claudia is it? I'm about to pull away from Quinn and slap that fucking smirk off that bitch's face when I see Brittany and Tina quietly stepping outside. None of the girls have noticed their presence. My attention slips from the porch when Quinn spins me so my back is now to it.

"I promise you, I have no idea what these girls are talking about," she says to me.

"Quinn we're ready to go baby, you said you'd give us a ride." I hear behind me and before I can respond Quinn keeps talking.

"I didn't tell them anything, the only person I want to go anywhere with tonight is you." I can tell she's being sincere, and I'm about to let her walk me out of the backyard via the little path on the side of the house when I hear something I really can't ignore.

"Quinny that preview you gave us in the bathroom really wasn't enough, we need you take us home so we can get the full package, you promised."

I really didn't need to hear that. There were about twenty minutes where I did lose sight of Quinn and none of our crew knew where she was either. I pull out of her grasp and spin around. I see Santana and Rachel have also come outside. I love my girls, whenever shit was about to go down we always just knew to find each other.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask. I really didn't want to sound accusatory, but I need to find out what's what.

"Nothing really, we just shared some special minutes in the bathroom, that's all."

"What the hell is your trip, I didn't fucking touch you." I hear Quinn yell beside me.

"Aww Quinn did you forget that quick? That hurts baby. I mean you made sure to leave your mark on me remember? You said hearts were your thing."

And now I'm livid, because that is such a Quinn thing to say and the bitch is now showing me the hickey, in the shape of a heart, on her shoulder.

"Do you want to see where she left mine?" one of Claudia's friends asks. I don't answer because judging by the way her hand is hovering over her thigh, I can guess.

"This is high school all over again. I'm so done with this," I say it so quietly that Quinn's the only one that hears me. I hear her calling my name trying to get my attention, but I can't focus. A few minutes ago we were taking the steps needed to get back to each other, but my emotions on the situation as a whole are way too out of whack to deal with this bullshit all over again. I turn and start to walk away even as I hear Quinn trying to stop me and convince me that nothing happened. After a few steps I can't deal anymore and I turn around and push her back. She moves toward me again and before I really know what I'm doing my palm connects with her face. The sound echoes through the backyard over the dulled music coming from the house. I glance behind her at the porch and see a look of complete shock on my girls' faces. Claudia and her friends all seem to be pleased with themselves now that they know Quinn will most likely be leaving with them. Quinn's slowly turning her head to face me again. The shape of my hand is etched across her skin in deep red and she's crying. I have an urge to take her in my arms, but I just can't deal right now. I can't go through this all over again.

"We're done," my voice is hoarse and gravely when I speak the words loud enough for only Quinn to hear and I turn and walk away from her.

* * *

** Rachel's P.O.V. **

Damn you Quinn, what the hell were you thinking? I really didn't want to believe what these girls were saying, but I don't have time to hang around and talk. I'm not going to have my best friend walking around by herself at night. Especially when she probably can't see where she's going for all the tears I know are coming out of her eyes right now.

"Mercedes wait," I yell as I run off the porch.

"Real smooth Quinn," I say as I dash past her.

"They're lying." I think I hear her whisper but I don't have time to ask her to repeat herself. My main concern right now is Mercedes.

* * *

** Santana's P.O.V. **

Way to fucking go Fabray. I knew something was off but I really didn't expect shit to go down like this. All the arguments I've seen those two have and never has one of them ever raised a finger against the other. That tells me two things. One, 'Cedes is fucking pissed. And two, she's hurting way more than she did the night they broke up. Quinn hasn't even turned around yet. I walk over to her and try to make sure she's still breathing; she's standing like scary still.

"You okay Q?" Not the smoothest thing I could ask her, but it's a start. She shakes her head really slow as tears are streaming down her face.

"I didn't do anything. Why won't she believe me?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and squeeze. Damn 'Cedes clipped her ass real good. That handprint on her face is going to be around for a few days. Something still feels wrong about this whole situation. I glance back over at the porch and see Claudia and her girls still staring at Quinn's back like they're actually waiting for her to come with them. I mean really, are these bitches stupid and blind? I stop my musings when I see the Jedi masters behind them sharing a look. It's scary how those two communicate sometimes.

* * *

** Brittany's P.O.V. **

As I'm telling my girl how wrong this feels I hear the trio in front of us start whispering to each other, and I don't like what I'm hearing at all. None of this is adding up to me. Yes Quinn cheated once, but she's not a liar. If something would have happened with these girls she would've owned up to it. I think they've forgotten that there are still two people behind them or maybe they'd be more careful with what they say. Oh well, too late for them now. Quinn's turned back around now and she looks madder than I've ever seen her. I glance back over at my girlfriend and I can tell she agrees with me. Shit's about to go down.

* * *

** Tina's P.O.V. **

" _This doesn't feel right baby."_

" _I know Britt I was thinking the same thing. That Claudia chick seems a bit too happy right now."_

" _They all do. But why are they still here? They can't think that Q is actually going to leave with them do they?"_

"We totally have her now." We hear one of the other two girls say.

"No, we'll have her when we get her back to our place and Sandra gets her loving on," Claudia replies.

Britt and I are both wondering what these girls are planning when we notice them whispering to each other. This is why I don't drink a lot. Alcohol dulls your senses to everything around you. If they were just a little bit sober maybe they would have noticed that two friends of the girl they're plotting on are still standing behind them. Or maybe they're actually dumb enough to think that it doesn't matter.

Quinn turns around and I feel even worse for her than I did a few minutes ago. The handprint on her face is starting to get an angry green color to it. I can tell by the look on San's face that she thinks something is off just like me and Britt do. So we'll let Quinn talk and see what these girls have to say. Maybe I'm overreacting and they have a somewhat good reason for seeming like they're plotting on my girl.

* * *

** Quinn's P.O.V. **

What the fuck just happened? One minute my woman's in my arms and the next my face feels like she split it in half and I'm watching her walk away from me.

" _We're done."_

The words echo in my head over and over until I'm able to register San standing next to me asking if I'm okay. I shake my head because I'm not. What the fuck was this Claudia bitch on and why the hell is she fucking with me? My face hurts like shit but that doesn't stop me from clenching my jaw and turning around to get some fucking answers.

"Bitch what the fuck is your problem? I haven't fucking touched you, any of you, and you fucking know it."

"So you're a little upset boo hoo, Sandra was a little upset when you fucked her senseless then dropped her after making her believe you loved her."

What the hell is this bitch talking about?

"What the fuck is a Sandra? How about you start making some fucking sense?" I say to her because I seriously don't know who Sandra is.

"Who is Sandra? You are every bit of horrible that she said you were," one of Claudia's sidekicks says.

I'm really trying to keep from punching one of these bitches in the throat. You fuck with me the wrong way and I will not hesitate to knock your ass out, especially when it comes to Mercedes. I don't particularly feel like fighting right now, but my need to punch something is steadily growing with every syllable that comes out of this girl's mouth.

"Three months ago, you were at a concert at Madison Square Garden. You met a girl named Sandra that you chased and wooed and then dropped after you got in her pants. She happens to be my favorite cousin and I don't appreciate you breaking her heart."

"Whoa, wait. This Sandra chick, is she brown-skinned, long dark hair, pretty brown eyes?" I hear Santana ask. I'm glad the girl seems familiar to her because I need her to explain this shit to me.

"Yes," one of the girls answers.

"For fucks sake, that's your baby stalker. The chick with the shades that was following us around that one night, that got all stupid crazy when she saw you talking to one of the dancers. You remember security had to toss her ass out."

And now I remember. Me and San got backstage passes to a concert a few months ago and this damn girl did not know how to take no for an answer. I mean she was cute but she talked like she was strung out on crack or something. I thought I'd gotten rid of her for like an hour and while I was talking to one of the dancers the bitch came out of nowhere with a fucking knife threatening the girl and screaming about me cheating on her. Security came and got her, I told them I had no clue who she was but she'd been following me around all night and they took it from there. I don't know what bullshit story she told this Claudia chick, but I am not losing my woman over some delusional stalker.

"I don't know what that girl told you, but nothing happened between her and I. She approached me several times and I told her no each and every time. Then she called herself threatening me with a knife and got her ass arrested. End of story."

As I'm talking I'm reading Tina's body language, she's getting sick of these girls and she wants to end this. If it comes to a fight, she'll have no problem jumping in. I know she hates the stereotype, but thank the powers that be that she and her brother live up to it. Mike always hated being called Bruce Lee or any other famous Asian name, but the both of them are like martial arts geniuses. I love San and I know she'll always have my back if needed, but fuck that going all Lima Heights bullshit, when it comes to a fight where I need back up, Tina's the first one I'm calling.

"Now let me tell you bitches how this is gonna go…" San starts to speak but is interrupted by somebody coming from the side of the house. We look over and there's four girls walking into the backyard and joining the girls on the steps. One of them, we notice, is Sandra. This chick really is stalking me. How the fuck did she manage to find me in Lima of all places?

"I'm done playing nice with you Quinn. I really didn't want to fight with you baby but you're leaving me no choice. Now come home so we can talk and nobody has to get hurt," Sandra says and she really looks serious like I'm supposed to just do what she's telling me to. Pineapples bitch, I don't want it. And without me even having to say anything, I know Britt and Tina are thinking the same thing … It's time for this bullshit to be done.

"Go get your girl, we got this," Santana says as she pushes me behind her. I know the girls can handle themselves, but I'm in a pissy fucking mood and I seriously want to punch something.

"You sure?" I ask, already knowing she's gonna shoot me down.

"Are you serious? It's me, Britt, and Zhang Ziyi of course I'm sure." She looks at me incredulously.

"I heard that bitch," Tina yells from the porch and makes us giggle. Even though her response may have sounded malicious, without looking we both know she's got a smile on her face.

* * *

** Santana's P.O.V. **

"Let's do this," I say as I give Q one final push to go find Mercedes. I turn around and see two of the original girls on the steps do a one-eighty only to catch feet straight to the face and land flat on their backs on the grass. Britt grabs that Claudia chick by the hair and tosses her down the steps. That Sandra bitch tries to run past me and get to Quinn, but no fucking way is that shit gonna happen. Her ass gets lucky though and she decks me when she gets close, but it barely stuns me. I grab the back of her shirt with both hands and toss her ass on the ground.

Two of the girls are already knocked out and Brittany's handling Claudia. Tina's wrecking shop on the three girls that showed up with Sandra so I know I have a little bit of time to play with her. I almost want to just pin the girl on the ground and watch Tina work. I mean why the hell she wants to be a lawyer I have no fucking clue, she's like the female version of Tony Jaa, and I am so not ashamed to say that I'm a little jealous of her particular brand of badassness. I'm scared of the kids she and Britt are gonna raise.

Sandra gets up and pulls something out of her pocket. She has it concealed in her palm, but I can guess what it is. She lunges at me and I use one of the moves Tina taught me. I side step to the left and spin my body around letting my elbow connect with the back of Sandra's skull … hard. She stumbles for a bit and I can tell she's dazed so I give her time to recover. I don't feel a need to rush. I want this bitch to remember every fucking ounce of pain I deal to her. And just when she thinks it's over, I'm gonna drag her ass to the front of the house so Mercedes can finish her.

We tussle back and forth for a few more minutes. Claudia's barely moving on the ground and one of the other girls is in the same situation. Britt and Tina finish off the last two just as I land another kick in Sandra's gut. This bitch tried to cut my fucking hair. I mean I knew she was crazy but seriously, trying to fuck up  _my_  do? Hell to the naw. I look over and see Tina and Britt walking towards me. Britt's on the phone, she's telling Mike to grab some of our boys to watch the girls in the back. We don't want them getting away before we get the police here. I spot my Short Stack coming back into the backyard and she tells us that she recorded most of it and already talked to Mercedes' mom who happens to be Lima's Chief of Police.

We ask about Quinn and Mercedes and she says she left them talking. Our boys are coming out the back door now, it's a wonder none of the party goers wandered into our rumble and alerted the whole house. Usually a fight breaks out at a party and you see the shit on YouTube five minutes after it's done. The boys start guiding the dazed and confused girls to sit in a small circle on the grass. They don't ask questions, they know we'll tell them about it later when it's all over. I can very faintly hear sirens in the background so I get Sandra to her feet and we lead her to the front of the house. She's moving slow and has one of her arms wrapped around her midsection, but I really can't bring myself to care. I grab her arm and make her move faster. I know Mercedes is gonna want to deck this bitch and I want to get that out the way before her mom and the boys in blue show up.

* * *

** Quinn's P.O.V. **

I hear the sounds of fighting starting as I run out the backyard. I'm tempted to turn around, but getting to Mercedes right now is more important. I don't have to look far; she and Rachel are sitting on the front porch. Rachel has her arm around her shoulders and Mercedes' head is on Rachel's shoulder. I can tell she's crying. Rachel spots me first and whispers something to Mercedes. When her eyes land on me, I stop moving.

"Rachel I think you should go to the backyard and call Chief Jones. The situation's kind of escalated," I say.

Rachel looks at Mercedes, like she's silently asking her if she'll be okay before she gets up and heads toward the back. I stand there speechless for a moment. Mercedes won't even look at me as silent tears continue to make their way down her face. I open my mouth and draw in a deep breath, but before I can let any words cross my lips she raises her hand to stop me.

"Just let it go Quinn."

I swear my heart just stopped. My vision's becoming blurry as I watch her stand and walk to her car. When my brain registers what's about to happen I'm finally able to move and I run after her. She's unlocking the car door when I wrap my arms around her waist and beg her to listen to me. She turns in my arms and pushes me off, but I'm not giving up that easily, I'm not giving up at all. She keeps pushing me away and yelling at me, but I keep coming back. I catch a few punches, some kicks, and a couple more slaps and yeah they hurt, but I don't care. She has every right to be pissed at me. I deserve everything she's throwing at me right now so I'm not going to complain. I can see she's getting tired so I step into her personal space one final time and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close while trapping her between my body and her car. Her hands are on my shoulders as our eyes meet.

"Just let me go," she says as she stares at me.

"No," I reply back as I let my forehead gently rest on hers while holding her gaze, "I'm not letting you go again."

Her eyes close after a few moments and she rests her head on my shoulder and circles her arms around my neck. I rest my head on hers and hold her tighter as her body starts to shake. I feel her tears drip onto my shoulder and I tell her how sorry I am and how much I love her. Over and over again until her tears have stopped. I let go of her long enough to go into her car and find her some tissue. Once she's done cleaning up I stand with my back leaning on her car and hold her in my arms. I tell her what happened in the back after she left and at first she's pissed, then she's sorry for the hand print she left on my face, then she's pissed again. And just as she's about to go into one of her diva rants, which a part of me has really missed, she looks over my shoulder and sees San, Tina, Rachel, and Brittany walking towards us. San's got a death grip around Sandra's arm as she's marching her over. I know Mercedes is trying to control her temper because I can feel her stiffen as she spins around when the girls are in front of us. I hear sirens in the background as San let's go of Sandra.

"I believe there's something you wanted to say," she says to the girl as she releases her.

Sandra glares at her for a moment before she turns back to me and Mercedes. I know my girl well enough to move away from her. Sandra's eyes start to follow me, so Mercedes decides to make her put her attention elsewhere and connects her fist with Sandra's eye. The blow's so heavy that it knocks her to the ground and I swear I heard something crack.

"Get up," Mercedes says through her clenched jaws. Is it bad that I think my baby is sexy as hell when she's in beat a bitch down mode? I think not. When Sandra stands back up, or as much as she could anyway, she has one hand cupping her eye and her other arm is holding her midsection again. I'm thinking that injury is compliments of Santana. Girl's legs are like steel beams.

"Do yourself a favor and pay attention," Mercedes says. She walks over to me and kisses me absolutely breathless. I can't help the moan that escapes me when she pulls away. She keeps me close as she looks back at Sandra while pointing to me.

"All of this is mine. And if you come near her again, I'll break the rest of the bones that Santana didn't. Understand?"

Sandra lowers her eyes to the ground and nods her head.

"Say I understand, Sandra." Have I mentioned how sexy I think my baby is in badass mode?

I think the first lady of crazy town finally gets the point when she does what Mercedes asks. People are starting to leave as the cops are pulling up. The girls are arrested and we all give our statements. By the time all that song and jazz is over the house has cleared out with the exception of New Directions. Chief Jones shoots the breeze with us for a bit before giving me a head nod towards the door.

I think I know what's coming, and considering she has a gun strapped to her belt I'm a little worried.

"So Quinn," she starts off as we're walking to her car. I think I know where this is going, but I'm proven wrong. Chief pulls out a small notepad and reads off my address in New York. Then proceeds to give me my school schedule for next year along with my work study schedule that starts next month and a list of several other activities that I partake in on certain days of the week, some of which Santana and Puck don't even know about. When she gets done, she puts the notebook down and looks at me.

"Do you know why I have this information?" she asks.

"Um … not … really Chief," I stutter in my answer cause she's kind of freaking me out.

"No? Well let me continue," she says. She pulls out the notebook again and tells me everything, and I mean everything, that I've done in New York for the past two weeks. The past two fucking weeks! All I can do is stare at her wide-eyed because at this point I'm pretty much scared shitless. She looks at me and chuckles as she puts the notebook away.

"Calm down Lucy."   
  
And shit just got real. I can count on one hand the number of people that ever use that name anymore. Santana usually only says it when she really needs me to pay attention. My mom, Puck's mom, and Mercedes' parents use it when they want to give me a life lesson and as much as I appreciate the wisdom, I'm a little too petrified at the moment to really take away anything more from this conversation than the thought of being killed in my sleep by Mrs. Jones who is chuckling at me.

"Lucy, seriously you're turning red, breathe."   
  
I snap out of my thoughts and realize that at some point I stopped breathing. So as I'm catching my breath Mrs. Jones starts talking again.

"Let me tell you why I have that information. It's quite simple really, it's because I love my daughter. While she may get some news of your whereabouts or your general state of being from time to time from Santana, she still worries about you every second of every day. No matter what she's doing, you're on her mind. And I could hardly call myself a good mother if I didn't use the resources I have to make sure that I can tell her you're still breathing. Mercedes loves you Lucy," my eyes drop once I start to understand what she's telling me. She places her palm on my cheek and forces me to look at her as she continues to talk. "Look at me. She  _loves_  you. What do you think it would do to her if I had to tell her you died in some stupid basement fight club? What do you think that would do to your mother? Think about it, how many days do you remember waking up in your bed and knowing for a fact that neither Santana nor Noah put you there? How many times have you been surprised you woke up at all after all the shit you put in your body? Santana's already lost her parents do you really think she'd be okay losing her sister too?"

And that's when it sinks in for me. The past two years of my life outside of school have been nothing but reckless. There were plenty of nights I'd gotten knocked unconscious at fight club. I honestly just thought one of the boys found out where I lived and they always got me home. Same thing when I'd go to my little hole in the wall bars far away from San or Puck or any of my other friends. And Mrs. J is right; there were many mornings that I shouldn't have woken up. The Spanish guys that owned the small cell of bars I went to called me Blanco Diablo, White Devil. Things would be kosher until fight club started or some jealous dude got mad because his lady was flirting with me. Whatever drug I wanted, my guys would find for me. There were more times than I care to mention that I blacked out. But I always got home, and I'd be bandaged or stitched or there'd be a glass of water and aspirin on my nightstand waiting for me. It wasn't a thing to cover my bruises with make-up or tell some lie about where I'd been. I don't know why, but I never questioned getting home. Mrs. J's thumb wiping away a stray tear brings me back out of my head.

"I couldn't feel anything," the words come out of my mouth as a whisper, "if I wasn't throwing punches … or doing whatever … I couldn't feel anything. I … I couldn't … I couldn't feel anything, without her."

I'm expecting her to yell at me for being so irresponsible, but she doesn't. She wipes my tears away and hugs me.

"I understand being lost and broken. But you cannot entertain the idea that it would be okay for any of our family to go without you. I will warn you, if you don't think you can do this for the long haul then walk away now. Tell her so you can both make your peace with it  _now_. DO NOT break my little girl's heart again. I love you like you are my own, but don't think for a minute that I will hesitate to come after you if you hurt her again. The fact that I've known your every move for the last two years should let you know, just because you're in another state, doesn't mean I can't put hands on you."

She says all this while still hugging me and I know she means every word. She's absolutely right about everything she said and I know already that I won't be seeing much of fight club when I get back home.

"Please don't tell my mom," I ask when we pull apart.

"I won't, but I really think you should talk to Mercedes," I start pouting and my shoulders slump. That's not a conversation I want to have at all. She chuckles at me again.

"Don't worry I'll tell her for you, without the more horrid details," she says.

"Okay," I tell her.

"Go tell her to come out here, and make sure I see you before you leave town," she tells me as she hugs me again.

"I will," I say.

"And one more thing," she says to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Make sure you tell Tina and Brittany thank you. Now go get my daughter," she dismisses me before I can ask what I'm supposed to thank them for. I hear her yell to me as I'm walking onto the porch.

"Think about what we just talked about and you'll get it," she says.   
  
I do as she asked and send Mercedes outside. I'm standing in the doorway and watching Mercedes' reaction to everything. I know she's going to be upset with me and when she turns to look at me I can't even hold her gaze for long. I walk back into the house and join the rest of the club in the living room. As Puck hands me a beer it clicks. Tina and Brittany are the reason I didn't end up on Unsolved Mysteries. Brittany punching me when we were at Breadstix makes perfect sense now. She watched my back for the past two years from the shadows, but now she was free to quite literally knock some sense into me. The duo is sitting on one of the couches next to Santana and Rachel. Brittany's head is on Tina's shoulder so I decide to sit across both their laps and lay my head near Britt's.

"Thank you," I whisper so the rest of the group doesn't hear me.   
  
Brittany's arm circles around me and gives me a quick squeeze. She shifts and places my head on Tina's shoulder and I whisper my thanks to her. She leans her head on mine and I feel Brittany cuddling into my back as Tina and I have a whispered conversation. I ask her about law school and she says it was just a cover. She teases me and says that once they can stop babysitting me, she and Britt are going to be spending a couple of years in New Zealand filming a movie with Quentin Tarantino. And maybe I should be surprised that Quentin Tarantino is waiting to film a movie with them, but I'm not. Their skills are  _that_  good. Britt's been acting and modeling since she was five, not to mention she can dance her ass off, and I'm pretty sure Tina was training to fight before she could crawl. She and Mike's dad gave most of us the fighting skills we have; only Puck and I seemed to get into trouble with it though. I apologize for holding them up and she reassures me that they would do it all over again if it meant keeping me safe, even from myself.

After several more minutes I hear the front door close and I tense up and polish off the beer I had. Tina and Britt both give me a squeeze to help calm my nerves. Tina whispers to me that everything will be okay. Mercedes doesn't say anything as she enters the room. She just walks up to me, grabs my hand, and leads me to the back porch. I don't like the silence so I try to find the right words to explain my actions.

"Mercedes…"

"Stop," she looks at me with sad eyes.

"I can explain."

"No," she shakes her head and wraps my hands around her body, "just stop. Please don't go back," she whispers into my neck.

I get it now, she's asking me to stop fight club.

"I just got you back Quinn, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't baby, I'm not going anywhere."

We end up in the same position we were in almost two hours ago. My hands are around her waist and her hands are in my hair. Just as I'm about to kiss her the back door opens and I'm a little less quiet with my frustration at being interrupted, again. Mercedes laughs at me and tells me to calm down. There's a slow burn that I realize now has been building between us all day and I know she feels it too. Puck tells us his sister and some of her friends just got here so everybody's pulling out. He says him, Sam, Tina, and Britt all opted to go back to me and San's for the night. The Fabray house has more than enough room so I don't care. I let Puck walk back inside but pull Mercedes back and shut the door again. I don't give her a chance to protest as I press her back against the door and connect our lips. She makes no move to stop me as we both moan into the kiss. My fingers find their way under her tank top. It's different. The teddy bear softness that I was used to has been replaced with lean muscle. I know she senses my slight hesitation but before she can pull out of our kiss and ask the porch lights are rudely flashed on and off. I mean really are we in high school again?

"Can you two not defile my mom's door? Keep it in your pants 'til you get to your own house Fabray." I hear Puck yelling through the door.

Not defile his mom's door huh? If he knew how many times and in how many different places in, and outside, of his mom's house me and Mercedes have fucked he'd hang himself. But of course before I can open my mouth to let him know that, Mercedes has her hand clamped firmly over my mouth.

"Quinn Fabray if you dare plant that thought in his pervy little head I promise you, you will not be touching any of this tonight," she says as she points to herself. Damn her for knowing me so well. I mumble an okay against her hand and she releases me. We walk inside and while everyone else is gathering their things San is sitting on the couch with a nail file. I swear the woman stays doing her nails; that's nothing new. The thing that makes me pay attention is one of Sarah's friends standing in the doorway on the other side of the room staring at Santana.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asks the girl.

"You're Santana right?" the girl asks with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah and?" San replies.

"I guess I just see what all the fuss is about now. Sarah's right, you're fucking hot. You're like one of the only girls that turn her on like that, you know. You should think about asking her out," the girl says and winks at San before walking down the hallway.

"OH MY GOD!" We hear Sarah yell and then we see the girl that was just carelessly flirting with Santana fly through the air and crash onto the floor with a yelp.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN GET IN HERE NOW!" We hear as Rachel comes into the living room and throws Sarah onto the couch. San jumps up to try to stop her and Rachel gives her the meanest look I've ever seen come across her face and tells her to move. Santana, forever the badass, puts her hands up and says yes ma'am and moves out the way.

Yes ma'am? And this bitch has nerve enough to call me whipped. Noah comes into the room and sees Rachel standing over Sarah, and when the hell did Short Stack grab San's nail file? Rachel grabs Sarah by the collar of her shirt and gets in her face with the nail file near Sarah's eye. See, this is where Rachel will always have the advantage over people. She's tiny, and because of her size people think they can fuck with her. Until they do the wrong thing and she has to check their ass. I told Sarah a long time ago to keep her roaming eyes away from Santana, but she didn't listen. Rachel always let it slide because Sarah was young, but Sarah's not so little anymore and Rachel doesn't fucking play when it comes to Santana.

"You get one,  _one_ , courtesy talk only because you're Noah's little sister. All that cute shit you got away with when you were younger is done. Santana is mine. Don't fucking look at her and keep her name the fuck out your mouth. And I suggest you pass this message onto your little friends that think they're bold. I don't give a damn that you're a minor, I fight kids. Don't fuck with me. If we have to have this conversation again. You. Will. Bleed."

Sarah looks like she's about to crab her pants and I can't bring myself to feel bad for her. She did it to herself.

"Okay, I'm sorry Rach," Sarah says as she cast her teary eyes anywhere but Rachel and Santana.

Rachel pulls away from her and ruffles her hair.

"Find a girl your own age munchkin," Rachel tells her.

Sarah gets up and walks out the room with her not so bold anymore friend. I want to laugh because I know San just creamed her freaking pants watching Rachel go off. But who am I to judge, I know exactly how she feels.

"Rach, you're sexy," Puck says.

"Really Puckerman," San says as Rachel embraces her and the rest of us laugh.

"It's his fault I'm the way I am you know." We hear Sarah yell from the other room.

To be continued…


	3. All Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn & Mercedes were the 'It' couple in high school, but broke up just after graduation. Now two years later both are back in Lima. Can they find their way back to each other or will a lie keep them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part, hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is AU & some characters (mainly Quinn) are OOC. This Quinn is a bit more gritty and curses…A LOT

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V. **

What an eventful bloody day. I'm in the car with Mercedes now; we're at the back of the line of cars headed to my mom's house. We started off talking and holding hands. Then I took my seatbelt off so I could lay my head on her shoulder and my free hand started moving up and down her thigh. She smells so damn good I can't help but want to eat her up. Playful bites turn into me kissing and sucking the parts of her neck I could reach. My hand has taken up permanent residence at the apex of her thighs.

"Qpid if you don't stop that we'll have to take a detour and I really don't want to because Puck will never let us hear the end of it."

She's the only person that calls me that and it's been so long since I've heard it.

"It wouldn't matter, I guarantee you he's making Sam drive slow on purpose," I reply back to her. I get a little bolder and press my fingers directly against her clit through her jeans. She moans and cants her hips into my touch. We pull up to a stop light and she turns her head to kiss me. We almost miss when the light turns green and everyone else starts to drive off.

"Eyes on the road beautiful," I say as my lips return to her very sensitive neck.

Another few blocks and we're driving a bit slower, we come up to another light and she turns to kiss me again.

"More," she whispers against my lips. I really wish she would've worn a skirt tonight, but that's not going to stop me. I take off her seatbelt and undo her belt and pants. The wall of heat that greets my fingers as I slide them into her panties is paled only by the pool of wetness I find.

"Pay attention beautiful you don't want us to get into an accident do you?" I talk directly into her ear and then take her earlobe into my mouth as we start moving again. Now we're moving too slow. I can't wait to get her home so my tongue can trade places with my fingers. She's starting to pant now and her grip on my hand and the steering wheel are turning her knuckles white.

"Mmmm," her head dips back and she starts to moan loudly at the next light we stop at. I apply more pressure to her swollen clit as I continue to make tight circles on the sensitive nerves and I suck on her hardened nipple through her tank and bra.

"Fuck it," she pants. And before I really know what's happening; her car is in park, her seat's laid all the way back and she has one leg out of her panties and jeans. Her fingers tangle in my hair as she pushes my head between her now spread legs and  _fuck_ I have missed my baby. I almost cream my pants at the first taste of her on my tongue. My lips are latched onto her clit and she's gripping my hair tighter and tighter with every passing second. I know she's close so I slide two fingers into her dripping sex.

"Quinn!" I love when she says my name like that. I pump in and out of her as fast as the angle we're in will allow. Her breaths are coming out as shallow moans and her body begins to stiffen when I find that special spot and curl my fingers into it. It doesn't take much longer for me to feel her clench around my fingers.

"Ohhh baaabbbyyyyy," she moans as I help her ride out her orgasm. When I feel her tremors stop I slide out of her and use my tongue to clean her juices from my fingers then I clean her. I love the way she tastes. I help her get her clothes on and ask her if she wants me to drive the rest of the way and she says yes. I tell her I'll get out so all she has to do is slide over.

It's not 'til I'm outside of the car that I notice we all pretty much had the same idea. Santana and Tina are both walking around to the driver side of their respective cars. They both smile and wink at me and I can't help but smile back. Just as we're all about to open our doors Puck gets out of his and Sam's car and walks around to the driver's side with a smile that matches ours. We all share a look before getting into our vehicles because yeah we can be a bunch of prideful boys sometimes; it's just what we do.

It takes us maybe another ten minutes to get to my house. Noah notices that his mom's car is parked in the circular driveway, which completely cements our thoughts that our moms are dating; and we're totally cool with that because they are two phenomenal women and they deserve the happiness that they are clearly getting in each other. Ms. P was a single mom for most of Puck's and damn near all of Sarah's life. My mom has been a single mom since my and Santana's junior year in high school. Sure technically she and Dad were still married at the time but it was a completely loveless marriage. San and I were so glad to hear that she kicked him out and filed for divorce not too long after we started university in New York.

We're all laughing about the mom situation when I turn the key in the lock but that laughter dies once we're all in the foyer. Hearing my mom moan in any kind of sexual way makes my stomach churn. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh coming from the living room is now my worst living nightmare.

"JJUUUDDDDYYYY!"

And it just got a thousand times worse!

"Oh nay nay!" I yell.

"Fucking hell it's in my head get it out get it out," Puck says as he covers his ears.

"Mami J, couldn't you two wait until we were across state lines, gross," Santana yells as she shakes her head to get the sounds out of her mind.

Meanwhile everybody else thinks the shit is funny as hell, including my mom and Ms. P. Granted maybe they didn't expect any of us to show up, but why couldn't they have been in Mom's room? Eww.

"Calm yourself Noah, goodness," we hear from the living room. Unfortunately I also hear the unmistakable sounds of kissing and the unbuckling of a strap-on and it makes me gag. Thank goodness we all stopped where we did and didn't walk past the doorway to the living room. I mean really, Mom's room is just on the other side of the living room. Why couldn't they have taken the extra few steps and spared their kids the trauma?

"Oh please you three act like you're not going to be doing the same thing as soon as you get upstairs," my mom says as she crosses the foyer, thank goodness in a robe, and goes into the kitchen. She doesn't make it all the way though; she takes a few steps backward into the foyer and smiles at Mercedes.

"Young Miss Jones is that you?"

"Hey Mama J," Mercedes says as she walks over to my mom and hugs her.

I'm about to protest because I think I know where my mom's face and hands just were but then she looks at me over Mercedes' shoulder with that ever knowing mom look like she knows what we just did in our cars a few minutes ago and I shut my mouth. I've learned some things about my mom since she got rid of my sperm donor. The Judy Fabray that was married to my father was a cowering, dominated woman. The Judy Fabray that's hugging my girlfriend right now is much like the Judy Fabray that people tell me existed before my father. A quick tongued spit fire that wouldn't think twice about slapping the taste out of the mouth of anyone that even thought about saying something against someone she loved. And I am my mother's daughter. When Puck and I were having our anger issues in high school would you believe my mom is who introduced us to fight club. I didn't get how she even knew about such a thing back then, but I understand now. Even with that fact though, I highly doubt she'd appreciate hearing anything about my fight club activities of the past two years.

"It's about time Quinn," Ms. P. says as she leans against the door frame between the foyer and the living room.

"Yeah theme of the night, I know," I grumble as I roll my eyes at the snickers and giggles that follow.

"You should get some ice for your cheek Q," Sam says.

"Finally got some sense knocked into you I see," Mom says.

"Ha ha, I'll ice it in the morning," I shrug my shoulders as I answer because seriously do they really expect me to go to my room and sleep when Mercedes is lying right next to me.

"As fun as the day has been with you all, we'll see you in the morning," Tina says as Brittany leads her upstairs.

"Goodnight girls," Ms. P. says with a wink at Tina.

"It will be," Brittany replies over her shoulder.

An outsider might think it weird that we're so comfortable with our and each other's parents, but for us it's just the dynamic we have. With the exception of Sam who moved here when we were in high school, we've all known each other since we were babies and our parents recognize that we're grown now and we're going to do grown folks things, plain and simple. As long as we were safe and responsible they were okay.

Santana, Rachel, Puck, and Sam head upstairs soon after. While Puck is passing my mom he whispers something to her and she smiles at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it Noah," Mom replies as she stops his mom from slapping the back of his head. I can guess what he said and it makes me smile. Puck loves my mom, but he's always been very protective of his own.

"Am I to expect the same talk from you?" Ms. P. asks as my mom pulls her into a hug.

I still feel the urge to gag because I know they're both naked under their robes, but seeing them happy together makes me smile.

"No ma'am. I know you're a good person and my mom's a big girl. I'm glad you make each other happy." They both smile at me and my lady kisses my cheek.

"Lock up and set the alarm for me before you two go upstairs," Mom says.

"We will," Mercedes reassures her.

Is it weird that I'm nervous now? I mean yeah we just had a quickie, and it was awesome, but now's the show. My stomach feels like it did our first time and I guess in a way this is our first time all over again. Before I know it I'm standing in semi darkness and Mercedes is shaking me out of my thoughts. When I look at her she has a knowing smile on her face and she tells me to calm down and set the alarm. My ears are again assaulted by hearing my mom and Ms. P. and I run past her upstairs as she laughs at me. I'm so glad Mom's room is on the first floor and I'm on the third. As I pass the second floor I notice three of the doors are closed, which means Santana and Rachel left me and Mercedes alone on the third floor. There's loud music coming from their floor too; probably Puck and Tina's rooms. San and Rachel could care less about who hears them.

I'm sitting on my bed when Mercedes walks in. I watch her as she closes and locks my bedroom door. Everything about her is so perfect I really can't help but stare; she's definitely still thick where it counts.

"See something over here you like?" she asks as she leans against the door.

"No. I see someone I absolutely love." Yeah it sounds sappy, but it's the truth.

"Does your cheek still hurt?" she asks as she starts to walk over to me.

"Not really, it'll be swollen in the morning but I'll be fine," I answer.

I find myself in a somewhat trancelike state watching her walk over to me. I snap out of it when she straddles my lap.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," I answer back.

And yeah, definitely feels like our first time because I wasn't too smooth with the words then either. My actual first time wasn't even a big deal to me; but it's different with Mercedes, it always has been.

"I missed you." Her voice is soft as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry I hurt you," I reply and she smiles at me.

"I already forgave you." She leaves me no room to say anything else because she takes her tank top off and throws it across the room. She's wearing a red lacy bra and it's really hard for me to keep my eyes on her face now.

"O-okay," I can't help but stutter. That's what she does to me; reduces me to a horny boneless mass that can't speak to save my life.

"Now you get to make it up to me."

The lust in her voice is undeniable and all I can hear is blood rushing through my ears as I lean forward and kiss her. The softness of her lips never ceases to amaze me. It's not long before she allows my tongue entrance and we both moan as the kiss deepens. I hold her close to me and she wraps her legs around my waist as I stand. I turn us around and walk to the middle of my bed on my knees. I lay her down and settle between her legs.

"I think we're both wearing too many clothes," I say when our lips separate to take in some much needed air. I quickly strip down to just my boy shorts then I take off her jeans. I think my heart skips a few beats when I look at her. The thong she's wearing match her bra and the red color looks so good against her skin. But I still can't shake my nerves.

"Why do you look so nervous?" she asks. Should've known she'd pick up on that.

"I feel … I feel like I don't really know what I'm doing."

"If you didn't know what you were doing do you think you would've been able to do what we did earlier?"

"Things happen in the heat of the moment…" I shrug and start to answer but she rises up and cuts me off with a kiss.

"Stop thinking so much," she whispers against my lips.

I go to reach for the lamp on my nightstand and she stops me and pulls me back into a kiss. Our bodies settle together as the kiss deepens. It's familiar and new all at the same time. I unhook her bra as I kiss her neck and only pull away to remove it completely from her body. I take a moment to admire the view before showering her chest with kisses. I bring my hands up and gently massage both of her soft breasts as I kiss the small space between them. Her breath hitches when my tongue starts to circle her areola and she moans when I take a hardened nipple into my mouth. I love her nipples, they're plump and oh so suckable. I switch to the other so it doesn't feel neglected and I feel her fingers in my hair when I take a nipple between my teeth and gently pull. I would continue but I can feel the slight pressure she's putting on my head; pushing me down to where she wants me.

I continue my journey down her body feeling the muscles of her abdomen quiver as I kiss around her belly button. I place a kiss right above her panty line before hooking my fingers around the hem of her thong and sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. Seeing how wet she is for me makes me light-headed. I don't realize that I'm staring until I notice her fingers making slow circles around her clit. I let my eyes travel up her body; her other hand is currently busy massaging her breast and her head is turned to the side. I continue to watch as her hips begin to move in time to the rhythm of her fingers and she begins to moan with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Her eyes are half closed and kind of out of focus but I can tell; she's watching me watching her and it is the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen. I grab her hand and suck her juices from her fingers before moving back up her body.

"That's supposed to be my job," I say as I nip her bottom lip.

"Well, you said you weren't sure what to do. I figured you'd appreciate a refresher coou-rsse," she moans the end of her reply when I press my thigh against her clit.

"Tell me what you want," I whisper into her ear and run my tongue along its shell.

"Your tongue," she chuckles, "she's missed your special attention if you couldn't tell." I can't help but moan at that.

"Your wish is my command," I say as I rise up to my knees.

She gives me a somewhat inquisitive look and I smile at her and pull her up with me. I reposition us so I'm on the bottom and when she straddles my waist I pull her up. She smiles at me when she figures out what I want. I love when she sits on my face; it's one of my favorite positions with her. As soon as she's situated I go to work. Usually I'd tease her a bit, but I have two years to make up for, I don't have time for teasing.

She hisses when I flatten my tongue and lick from her opening to her clit. I repeat the action and she tangles her fingers in my hair. I'm kind of glad I kept that short cut from senior year; I love the feeling of her gripping my hair during sex. She starts to move her hips when my tongue circles her clit. Okay, maybe a little teasing is in order.

"Quinn," she half moans half whines my name and I can't deny her plea.

I pull her hips even closer to my face and close my lips around her clit. Her grip on my hair tightens as I increase the pressure on her bundle of nerves. The sounds coming out of her mouth are music to my ears and they are seriously making my pussy throb. I wasn't going to but I can't help myself; she sounds too fucking sexy right now and I'm aching. I slide one of my hands down my abdomen and into my boy shorts. I'm surprised to feel how wet I am and I moan when my fingers circle around my clit creating vibrations against her that her moans tell me she likes. Next thing I know her hand is around my wrist and she's pulling it up to her mouth and sucking my fingers clean.

"That's not allowed. You're … mmmm … supposed to be … ohh fuck." Her words turn into moans and her eyes slip shut as I start to swirl my tongue around her clit.

Thank you Rachel Berry. Rachel left one of her google searches open on her laptop one day when we were in high school and San and I happened to see the title of a book of, let's say special tricks, one could do to orally please their girlfriend. And yeah, we bought it studied it then put said techniques to work; and yeah, they worked.

I don't have to do too much work applying pressure now because Mercedes is riding my tongue like a pro. From the grip she has on my hair I know she's almost there so; tilt of my head here.

"Ooohh."

Flip and twirl of my tongue there.

"Oohh shhiitt."

Twist just to right here.

"Quiii…"

Tornado T and suck.

"Fuuck Quiinnn!"

That one almost always does it. Her hips jerk as she cums in my mouth. I slide my tongue inside her heat as she rides out the rest of her orgasm. She rests against the headboard as I move from beneath her. I place small kisses on her upper back and shoulders as she tries to catch her breath. When she leans back into me I wrap my arm around her waist. She tries to push back but I keep her against the headboard.

"Got your memory back then?" She giggles as she reaches back and tangles her fingers in my hair.

"Guess you could say that. I missed you." I whisper against her neck. She turns her face towards me and I know she's about to say something but I kiss her before she can.

"I'm right here, you don't have to miss me anymoo-oore."

Her breath hitches when I enter her from behind with two fingers. She's so wet I can't help but moan as my fingers move in and out.

"Oohhh … mmmm ... I've missed you too baby … shhiitt more … oh fuck."

Her moans get louder when I add another finger and pick up the pace. I use my hips to put more force into each thrust. Her hand tightens in my hair as I feel her walls begin to flutter around me. Her body starts to get rigid and she holds her breath as her orgasm starts.

"I love you." I really hope she can feel how much.

"Quinn," she barely whispers my name as she melts all over my hand.

I lay her down when her body stops shaking and kiss her softly as I try to ignore the, almost painful now, ache between my legs.

* * *

** Mercedes' P.O.V. **

Not to be repetitive to say I've missed Quinn, but  _fuck_  I've missed Quinn. I can count on one hand the number of other people I've been with and not a single one of them could ever compare to Quinn. The things she does with her tongue are just … mmm words can't explain it. I think I've missed our connection the most. Every kiss, every touch tells me without words how much she loves me.

It hurt like hell to listen to everything my mom told me about what she's been doing for the past couple of years. Thank God for Tina and Brittany; I think I owe them a shopping spree or something. If I would've lost her … I don't even want to think about it. She's not going to fall into any of that shit again if I have anything to say about it.

I love the small kisses she's giving me right now. They're soft, but desperate. I know she needs a release, but I'm gonna have a little fun first. I flip us over so I'm on top. She moans softly when I slide my hand down her body and cup her sex; she's literally soaking wet.

"I don't think you need these anymore," I whisper into her ear before shifting so I can pull her boy shorts off.

They end up somewhere on the floor as I spread her legs a bit and take a very slow lick from her opening to her clit. Her jaw slackens and she tenses. I can practically hear her body screaming at me to continue, but I think she can wait a little bit more. I slide up her body and wrap one of her long legs around my waist and press against her. She moans loudly when our clits meet. She tries to grind against me but I hold her hips steady. I can see the question in her eyes before she voices it.

"Not until I tell you to." It takes her a moment but she nods in understanding. This is my show now, and she knows she can't do anything about it. I start slow, almost like a soft caress of our hips and her hands tangle in my hair as we kiss.

"Who's been in my bed?" it's almost a whisper, but I know she hears me. She's not answering fast enough so I pull my hips away from her and hold hers down so she can't reach up.

"Nooo baby please don't stop." Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce sex-starved needy Quinn.

"Answer my question." I peck her softly on her lips before she shakes her head.

"No one baby, no one," she manages to get out. I see her eyes flutter as I continue our slow grind.

"Are you sure?" I know she's telling the truth; I just can't resist teasing her right now.

"Yes baby, I promise … oh God … I never brought annnyyy of them home."

She's starting to pant and moan louder and it does nothing but spur me on. I move my hips faster, riding hard, testing her to see if she'll break.

"You feel so fucking good baby … soo fucking wet … oh God I'm gonna cum … oh Quinn…"

My dam breaks a little before I expected. My body jerks and my head is thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream as I convulse against her. I collapse on top of her and rest my head on her shoulder while I try to catch my breath. It doesn't take me long and I turn my head so I can kiss her neck. When I start to move against her again her moans are mixed with whimpers and sobs. Her eyes are starting to water when I kiss her swollen lips. My mouth blazes a trail down her body. She grips the sheets when I suck on the sensitive skin at the crease of her thighs.

"Ohh fuck," she grinds out when my lips are around her clit. The taste of our juices mixed together makes me moan. She starts to tremble at the sensation the vibrations give her.

"Merrccy … pleassee." I really do love the way sex-starved needy Quinn begs.

"Ohh God!" She throws her head back into the pillow when I enter her with three fingers. I quickly find her special spot and curl my fingers into it. She's starting to clamp around my fingers; I know she won't last much longer.

"Let go baby, cum for me." Her fingers tangle in my hair, forcing me to put more pressure on her sensitive clit.

"OOHHH FUCK MERRCEEEDESSSS … OOHHHH YYYYEEEESSSSSSS…"

Mmm, damn … it's been way too long since I've made her scream like that.

"OOHHHHH GOOODDDDDD … MMMMMMMM … AAAHHHHHH … BAABBBYYYY…"

I'm sure I'm going to have some bruising on my scalp in the morning, but I could care less. Quinn's pussy has a death grip on my fingers and it kind of hurts, but I'm okay with that.

"AHHHHH FUUCCCKKK … OOHH GOODDD MMERRRRCCYYYYY!"

Her back's arched off the bed and her head is thrown back. Her voice is silent now, but her body is still shaking.

After several more minutes she relaxes and I free my fingers from her core. I lick them clean then place a few small kisses on her thighs. There's a huge wet spot underneath her now and yeah, it totally strokes my ego knowing I'm the one that did that to her. Tiny shivers are still rolling through her body when I straddle her waist. I lean down and kiss her softly as her hands slowly come up to wrap around my waist.

"I missed you," she whispers.

"I missed you too baby." And yeah, I really have.

She turns us over so I'm on my back and then she pulls a blanket over us. She lays her head on my chest and puts an arm around my waist and holds me tight. My arms are just as tight around her as we settle in for the night.

* * *

** Quinn's P.O.V. **

Content. That's the only word that can scratch the surface of what I'm feeling right now. I love this woman and I meant what I said; I'm never letting her go again. I know we still have things to work on and there are bound to be more arguments in the future, but in the end; it's always gonna be me and my baby.

"You're thinking to loud," she whispers and I can't help but smile.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just really happy. I'll go to sleep now."

"Thank you."

"I love you Mercy."

"I love you too Qpid; goodnight."

"Goodnight love."

Yeah, me and my girl against the world, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
